The present invention refers to a coupling for rigidly coupling together two spaced conveyor means adapted to be moved on rollers on a suspension conveyor system.
Such a coupling is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,959. The known coupling is described as being adapted to be coupled automatically, when the conveyor means connected to the individual coupling members move towards one another. In the case of the known coupling, the coupling face constitutes part of a stop face, which, when viewed in plan, has a configuration which is curved like an S. In the course of the automatic coupling operation, it may therefore easily happen that, especially if the two conveyor means to be coupled move at comparatively high speeds and/or if the conveyor means have a comparatively low weight--as in the case of suspension conveyor systems--the two coupling members, supported by inclined end faces of the projections, are pushed beyond the coupling position and laterally past one another. Moreover, the known coupling only acts as a rigid coupling--i.e., when engaged, it does not permit any relative movement between the coupling members--in view of the fact that both members have to be fixed by pins which are to be inserted. This, however, has to be done by hand.
Hence, the present invention is based on the task of providing a coupling permitting, especially in the case of suspension conveyor systems, a reliable and fully automatic coupling operation.